Methods and apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to an integrated circuit, and more particularly, to a method of operating a system on chip (SoC) for testing the integrity of signals between the SoC and a memory device and apparatuses including the SoC.
With the development of mobile products such as tablet personal computers (PCs) and mobile phones, high performance of integrated circuits including a SoC and a memory device is demanded.
The SoC and the memory device exchange data signals and data strobe signals with each other. In order to achieve the high performance of the integrated circuits, the speed of signals transferred between the SoC and the memory device is to be increased. However, with the increase in the signal speed, signal integrity problems may be induced by ringing, crosstalk, or ground bounce. The signal integrity problems may cause the malfunction of the integrated circuits. Therefore, a method of testing signal integrity is desired.